


Cabin Fever

by wackyjacqs



Series: Bizarre Holidays [214]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 06:31:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20059579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wackyjacqs/pseuds/wackyjacqs
Summary: Deciding to sort out her bike later, Sam tucked her helmet under her arm and moved towards the cabin. She only managed a couple of steps before a man came strolling around the corner and they both froze.“Can I help you?”





	Cabin Fever

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ‘World Ranger Day’ (31 July).

Sam brought her motorcycle to a smooth stop outside the cabin and quickly killed the ignition, kicked down the stand and dismounted the bike. Removing her helmet, she let out a breath she didn’t realize she’d been holding as she took in the rustic charm of the dwelling and its surroundings.

Deciding to sort out her bike later, she tucked her helmet under her arm and moved towards the cabin. She only managed a couple of steps before a man came strolling around the corner and they both froze.

“Can I help you?” he asked.

She couldn’t clearly see him against the glare of the sun, and she lifted her hand to shield her eyes, slowly moving closer to the stranger.

“I’m staying here for the weekend.”

Now standing in the shade, Sam was able to see him much better so she couldn’t miss the way his eyebrows rose comically high at her words and the surprise that flitted across his face.

“Well,” he said, folding his arms across his chest, “unless you’ve got a spare bed hooked up to that sweet ride of yours, I don’t think so.”

“Excuse me?”

With a sigh, he waved a hand vaguely in the direction of the cabin. “This is _my_ cabin.”

“Oh.” _Oh._ “Then –”

“Let me guess,” he interrupted with a sudden wry smile. “You rent a cabin off Andy – and over the phone?”

She nodded, her brow furrowed in confusion because she is convinced she followed the directions she’d been given by Andy.

“Yeah,” he said. “Andy hasn’t been too well lately – he forgets things,” he explained softly, a sadness briefly visible in his eyes. “You’re meant to take the third exit on the laneway, not the fourth.”

“I see,” she answered slowly.

An awkward silence fell between them both and Sam averted her gaze to the ground then back to the man whose cabin she had almost unknowingly gatecrashed.

“Well, I, ah – I should probably –”

“Let me give him a call first,” he said. “Just to make sure he’s in – and he knows to expect you.”

With that, he turned on his heel and jogged up the steps at the front of his cabin. He was just about to step inside when he looked back. “You gonna stay out here or –”

The rest of his sentence hung in the air as he disappeared inside and Sam briefly thought of the danger of following a complete stranger into a wooden cabin in the middle of nowhere. She didn't feel uneasy in his company but it didn’t hurt to be careful and –

“If it helps –” She jumped at his voice and looked up to find he'd returned and was leaning against the door frame, the phone against his ear, “I’m the park ranger for this area. I’m not an axe murderer.”

She could feel her face burn at the fact that he’d almost seemed to read her mind, and she thought about trying to deny it, but then he grinned and Sam realized – for the first time – just how handsome he was.

Swallowing her pride, she slowly followed him into the cabin and headed towards the living area when he waved her in that direction. The room was rustic and well-worn, but there was a genuine warmth and comfort to be found, and she smiled. She glanced back towards the hall and caught the ranger checking her out. When he met her eye, he blinked in surprise, quickly gestured to the phone and disappeared back into the kitchen.

Despite the circumstances, Sam couldn’t help but smile. She also couldn’t deny the fact that the man was hot. _Really hot,_ in a rugged kind of way and whilst she didn’t tend to go for guys who sported facial hair, his scruff was kind of doing it for her.

She quickly shook her head. She was _so_ not going there.

“We may have a problem.”

Sam looked up to see him grimacing as he ran a hand across the back of his neck.

“What’s wrong?”

“I can’t get a hold of Andy.”

“Oh.”

“I can drive you over there,” he offered, “it’s not far. Maybe help see what’s going on.”

“You don’t need to –”

“I’d like to,” he suddenly added and Sam can’t quite tell who, out of the two of them, is more surprised by the admission.

She studied him for a moment then sighed. “Okay.”

“Great,” he nodded, but Sam could see he was trying to hide a smile. “Just let me grab my keys.”

She’d only just made to the front door when he appeared by her side and pointed to their left. “My truck is around the corner.”

As she followed him, she tried to think of something to say to break the silence but she was so lost in her thoughts that she didn’t notice he’d stopped in front of his truck and she collided with his chest and his hands instinctively wrapped around her arms as he held her upright.

“Easy,” he murmured, and Sam felt herself get a little lost in his eyes.   
  
He eventually let his hands fall by his sides. “So,” he said, clearing his throat. “Before we go, there’s just one more thing."

Sam watched him warily as he stared at her before he threw her a lopsided grin. “I’m Jack. Jack O’Neill.”

“Samantha Carter,” she replied a moment later, accepting his outstretched hand.

"Well, _Samantha,_ let's see if we can get you a cabin."

She met his smile and as he helped her into his truck, she tried to ignore the sudden explosion of butterflies in her stomach. 

**Author's Note:**

> And that is another month done and dusted! I’ve really enjoyed July; it’s been a fun month for these holidays and there are a few of the chapters that I absolutely loved writing. It has also been a huge challenge, however. There were days when I was just so exhausted and my brain didn’t want to work; I had no idea what to write and I didn’t have the energy to write and I really wasn't in the mood to write, but you have all been so amazing and supportive and helped me – again – to keep going. Thank you! Xo


End file.
